


embrace

by ashforge



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Masturbation, Mild BDSM, More Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Shared Dream, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashforge/pseuds/ashforge
Summary: “No,” Ereshkigal said, and her voice broke the long silence. Her voice had dropped low, sultry. Although Kur swallowed the colors of their bodies but for Ereshkigal’s red and gold, Ritsuka could see the blossom of a blush on her cheeks. “Master, this is your fault.”





	embrace

It was because of Ritsuka’s recklessness that she had to resort to this. That’s what Ereshkigal said, and because she seemed so sad about it, Ritsuka didn’t argue. Not even when shackles scraped at her wrists, and the color faded from her eyes. All but the ruby twinkle in Eresh’s eyes and the gold of her hair. She was at the mercy of the Underworld’s mistress, bound tight in her realm with no hope of escape.

But Ritsuka didn’t mind. She liked it. The hotness of Eresh’s breath on her skin, the only heat in the vast darkness. Her fingers hooking and unbuckling each belt and piece from Ritsuka’s uniform. Exposing her body to expanse of Kur – but Ritsuka had no reason to worry. Her goddess straddled her, holding the chain that extended from Ritsuka’s shackles in her slender delicate hands. Devoid of color except the red and gold, such a sight should’ve brought fear.

Why was it, then, that Ritsuka was so fiercely aroused? This was a punishment, after all. Because she was too eager. Too headstrong. Always getting hurt when Ereshkigal was supposed to be protecting her. Now – nothing else could hurt her. Nothing else could come between them. Ritsuka was so completely hers that even the gods could not pry them apart.

Eresh rolled her hips, and Ritsuka whimpered. She wanted so much for her goddess to touch her, to covet her. To see Eresh pleasure herself on Ritsuka’s body was far too much. Yet when she wrested against the contact, the ice cold chains held her tighter. Prevented her from reaching out.

“No,” Ereshkigal said, and her voice broke the long silence. Her voice had dropped low, sultry. Although Kur swallowed the colors of their bodies but for Ereshkigal’s red and gold, Ritsuka could see the blossom of a blush on her cheeks. “Master, this is your fault.”

With the chain lazily in one hand, Eresh’s other hand drifted to her collar. Ritsuka’s breath was caught in her throat as she watched Lancer carefully pluck each of her buttons loose. Beneath the stark black fabric, her skin blossomed with color. It was almost harsh against Ritsuka’s eyes, but she struggled to keep them open.

Beneath the black fabric, Ereshkigal’s slender torso was on full display. The tightness of her stomach, to the enticing slopes of her breasts. Her stiff nipples bright and rosy, as if begging for Ritsuka’s tongue. But any movement she attempted resulted in the shackles at her wrists tightening, the warmth fading from her fingers. So, she could only watch in awe and desperation.

“That’s right, I’ll keep you here,” her voice was quiet, and gently, her hips rocked against Ritsuka’s body. Cruelly, she even lifted the hem of her skirt, showing her drenched panties beneath. “Where I can keep you to myself,” her words came out in aroused sighs, the motion of her hips becoming more aggressive.

Ereshkigal leaned down, her free hand brushing against Ritsuka’s cheek. Her hips bucked without interruption, and her breathing heaved. “I can protect you fully here.”

It was then that Ritsuka woke up.

Having vivid dreams had become an every day occurrence at Chaldea, and honestly, it wasn’t even the first time the dream had been sexual in nature. That being said, this was something – a bit different. Ritsuka slid her hand between her legs, face red. She was more wet than she had ever been. Eresh’s face appeared in her mind, and her fingers lingered longer than they should have.

Ritsuka would say that her relationship with Ereshkigal was – romantic. She had no room to argue destiny, or anything like that, but there was a part of her that couldn’t ignore her. The same way she had connected with so many servants. She couldn’t ignore their loneliness. Eresh’s eyes as she held a bouquet of flowers in her hands, twinkling as if she had discovered an ancient treasure.

But still – Ritsuka’s face burned. To have a dream like that, Ritsuka felt she must have been pretty frustrated. It had been a long time since she had sex. Probably before she even came to Chaldea. That had been a year at least. She ran her fingers through her hair, walking down the hallway. There was hardly any time for that sort of thing, and besides – Ritsuka hadn’t really found anyone that interested her. Not until recently, anyway.

“Oh!”

Broken from her thoughts, Ritsuka found herself face to face with the person on her mind. Ereshkigal’s voice filled the empty hallway, and the two of them stared at each other for a moment. To Ritsuka’s surprise, it was Eresh’s face that blushed first. Her mouth hung open then she snapped it shut. There was something about her flustered expression, though. The lusty gaze that the Eresh in her dream had. Ritsuka’s cheeks turned bright red as well.

“Master! I just want to…”  
“Eresh, I’m sorry, what do you…”

They spoke over each other, and it only lead to them retreating back to silence. Oh no, Ritsuka sweat. Was that one of those dreams that masters and servants shared? The awkwardness could kill someone. There was no doubting the issue then.

“You…saw?” Ritsuka finally asked, looking anywhere but at Ereshkigal’s face.

Lancer’s shoulders were stiff, and she shyly glanced to the side of the hall. “C-can we take this conversation somewhere more private?” Her stutter left Ritsuka feeling guilty. It must have been pretty offensive to her. Of course, Ritsuka imagined her in such a lewd way.

They ended up back in Ritsuka’s room. It seemed like the logical choice at the time but, the sight of Eresh sitting on the edge of her bed was – troublesome. Facing the doorway, Ritsuka tried to drive the image from her head. The burning in her face and ears were surely obvious to Lancer, but she didn’t have the heart.

“ –– ” Ereshkigal made a noise, something like frustration. “You know, it’s not your fault that you, we, had that dream.”

Behind her, Ritsuka could hear the sound of the sheets rustle. Eresh’s weight drop against the bed. Oh no, that image would be far too erotic. Not entirely focusing on her words, Ritsuka rubbed the back of her neck. “I don’t think so,” she answered and tilted her head. “I mean, I can’t say I don’t have impure intentions…”

There was a muted sound of affirmation. Then – something else. Ritsuka’s pulse quickened. She knew the sound well, but couldn’t place it fully. She felt tempted to turn around, but she swallowed tight. In this situation, there was no way for her to act rationally. So she had to be responsible. Which was easy enough except that she hadn’t heard any response. This was supposed to be a conversation.

“ – you know it’s okay if you look.” Her pitch had dropped, and beckoned.

Hesitantly, Ritsuka turned. The strength nearly left her legs. Whatever she had expected to see, it was not Eresh spread across her bed in such a way. A handful of the bedding rested beside her nose while her skirt was hiked above her hips. Her face was bright red, embarrassed, but her fingers kneaded the fabric of her panties. Her brows were tightly knit, but her eyes were steady.

“This kind of thing,” she said hotly, “when I think of you, I can’t help but do it.”

Ah – the rational part of Ritsuka’s brain said. That’s what she meant by it wasn’t Ritsuka’s fault. She cautiously walked forward, descending to her knees at the edge of the bed. Even from there, she could smell Eresh’s sex and see the dampness of her panties. She hovered with utmost reverence, ghosting her lips and fingers over the goddess’ legs. Those impure thoughts were far too close for comfort.

“Is it alright?” She asked, and perhaps it was the stupidest thing she ever said because Eresh gently hit her with her knee.

“Can’t I make it any more obvious for you?!” Was her heated response, her blush seemed to encompass her entire body. “Please, Master, I’m offering myself to you.” Ereshkigal glared at her, bringing Ritsuka’s blankets to cover half her face. “Ritsuka – please touch me.”

All of this, and it took her that long to say it simply. At her heart, Eresh must have been a dishonest type of girl. Sparing no expense, Ritsuka dove in. She had not even given Eresh time to withdraw her fingers, sucking them into her mouth as she lapped at her cunt. Her taste was sharp and salty and better than Ritsuka could even imagine. Eresh’s hips squirmed beneath her tongue, and as Ritsuka drew back her panties, she heard her gasp.

She must have been sensitive. Maybe still aroused by their shared dream, or simply responsive to Ritsuka’s touch. As her tongue pressed into Eresh’s slit, her goddess let out a whimpering gasp. It was followed by quiet moans, and she trembled at her Master’s flickering tongue.

“Master,” she breathed, “come closer. I want to hold you.” Struck with pleasure, Ereshkigal’s face was red and her eyes verged on tears. She seemed as if pouting, missing the warmth of Ritsuka in her arms.

“Oh! Oh, of course,” Ritsuka stumbled, moving from between Eresh’s legs to her face. Her fingers remained, though, tracing Eresh’s slit as she did. True to her word, the goddess wrapped both arms around Ritsuka’s torso. Not minding her Master’s rubbing in the slightest, Eresh licked at Ritsuka’s lips and kissed them gently.

It was easy to work her up again. Being kissed while being touched must have been a trigger for her, as her breathing immediately grew unsteady. Ritsuka lead the next time, kissing her deeply as her fingers spread Eresh’s vulva. She whimpered in response, and her breath hitched as Ritsuka teased her clit.

“Master,” She slurred, her embrace tightened. “Like this I can protect you.”

She came noisily, panting against Ritsuka’s ear as she did. Her arms didn’t budge an inch, however, keeping her Master tight against her chest the entire time. Ereshkigal bucked her hips in spite of that, enjoying each little wave of pleasure till it drained from her.

But her embrace stayed firm.

**Author's Note:**

> eresh: if i just make it obvious i wanna smash i won't have to confess. [tumblr.](http://ashforge.tumblr.com/)


End file.
